Mark Your Territory
by YuYuAnne
Summary: When someone tries to steal Rukia away from Byakuya his possessive side kicks in. Will he try to mark her as his? Mature and OC content warning. Two-shot but may continue if people wish. All reviews welcomed
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! Here with a new Byaruki. It should be just a one-shot in possibly 2 or 3 parts. We'll see. For readers of my other fanfic, A Hunger For You, don't worry I'm not abandoning that. I will update on it soon. I just had this fic in my head for weeks and it was distracting me. So I thought I'd get it out my system so hopefully I can concentrate better. **

**Oh and I did my run today. 5 kilometers in 36 minutes and I raised about $220 to help cancer research. I think that's pretty good for my first time lol**

**Anyways, on with the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters (sorry I keep forgetting to add this)**

**

* * *

**

Mark your territory

It was a soothing and peaceful afternoon as the two friends sat admiring one of the gardens in the Kuchiki mansion. An ocean of sakura petals flew around them as the late autumn winds blew heavily. Small sections of sunlight shone through the clouds and danced across the ponds. Without warning a dark shadow was slowly beginning to cast over them.

'You know I'll always be here for you whenever you need me, right?' Ichigo asked.

Many years have passed but still Ichigo wasn't good at detecting another person's spiritual energy. But lucky for him the figure remained silent for now behind Ichigo. But then the shadow didn't leave them either.

'Thank you, Ichigo.'

Rukia threw her arms around him and hugged tightly. She knew exactly who the spiritual energy belonged to and took the opportunity to provoke him. The situation was just perfect. The timing couldn't have been better. Her arms pulled Ichigo closer to her body as she looked directly at Byakuya. She enjoyed the expression on his face as he watched her embracing another man.

Jealousy danced in Byakuya's eyes. His blood began to pump faster and faster around his body. His eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

_How dare he touch Rukia!_

'Kurosaki Ichigo,' he said in a cold tone trying his best to remain calm and stoic, 'you don't belong here.' Rukia removed her hold on Ichigo and bowed.

'Nii-sama.' Ichigo looked over his shoulder at the noble who was towered over him.

'Byakuya?' He tried to ignore Ichigo's informal referral.

Ichigo flushed a little feeling rather awkward especially under the intense stare Byakuya was giving him. He should have known better than to court Byakuya's sister under his own roof. His body tensed up.

_Surely he won't unleash Senbonzakura on me, right?_

'Should you not be returning to the real world? You have no reason to be in Soul Society now,' Byakuya hinted at Ichigo's unwelcomed stay.

'Ah, that's right. Everyone's waiting for me at the Seireti Gate.'

Ichigo stood up brushing black robes straight. Carefully, he picked up his sword and fixed it across his back securely.

'Rukia, I'll see in the real world next week then.' Byakuya darted his eyes Ichigo then back to Rukia.

'Ah,' Rukia said and nodded. Ichigo turned away from her.

'See you soon, Byakuya.' He watched Ichigo finally leave his mansion.

I hope not

He turned back to his sister still sitting on the wooden floor. She was smirking to herself. No, she was smirking at him. He was sure of it.

'You did that on purpose, didn't you?' he asked as he walked a little closer to her.

'Did what on purpose?'

Her voice was a little higher than usual. She was toying with him. It was a dangerous game she was playing but she had to do it. It was clear that they both had feelings for each other but he couldn't forget the fact that she was his wife's sister. It was so stubborn of him. It was frustrating for her when there were moments where he would clearly overstep the brother/sister relationship and get close to her; tempt her. Then he would turn cold as if it didn't mean anything. Perhaps he was scared but she needed an answer. She wasn't going to hang around waiting for him forever. It wasn't fair. That was why she used Ichigo to get a reaction from Byakuya. Maybe that would be enough for him to make a decision.

What do you want, Byakuya?

'You know what I'm referring to.'

'I don't know what you're talking about.' She picked herself up and turned to walk back into her room. Byakuya, still irritated, followed her.

'Rukia, stop answering my questions with another question. Do you ha...have' he stuttered.

_What's wrong with me? I __**never**__ stutter! I'm Kuchiki Byakuya for god's sake!_

'Do you have feelings for Kurosaki Ichigo?' he said more slowly than usual careful not stutter again.

'What makes you think that? Would it make you happy if I said I don't like him in that way at all?'

Something twitched inside him. It _did_ make him happy. He stared hard at her. Her bright violet eyes glowed with playfulness. He was finding it rather _sexy_.

_She's so beautiful_

A wash of disappointment hit her to see him turn away and leave her _again_. But then he slid her doors shut. When he finally looked back at her she saw wicked glint in his misty grey eyes. It made her shiver. It was so seductive. Slowly, he walked back towards her. It was torturing for her.

Byakuya walked right upto her never breaking eye contact with her. Gentle fingers stroked along her cheek sending shockwaves through her body. Her lips twitch at the teasing touch. His hand pushed her gently telling her to walk backwards until she reached the wall. He bent his head to the side.

'Can I_ show _you how happy it makes me?' he asked in a husky whisper in her ear. His hot breath tickled her there.

'If you must.' He smiled.

'Rukia, you are such a tease.'

He bent down more to lick along her smooth neck. It made her moan. He kissed at the sensitive area while his hand went to rub her breast. He had held back for so long but he couldn't anymore. It made him incredibly nervous when he thought he was going to lose her.

_I'll mark you as mine. Then__** nobody**__ can have you_

He drew his teeth out and scratched at her skin. He licked at it before biting again.

'Uh...' Rukia breathed out and held onto Byakuya's arms for support.

He brought his face upwards and swiped his tongue over her bottom lip. Rukia responded by opening her mouth to him letting his hot tongue search for hers. Their tongues moved along with each other's and pushed for dominance. Neither of them could hold back their moans at the juicy contact.

Gently, he started to rub her womanhood under her robes. His other hand pulled at the top of the robe to expose her chest area. As he planted butterfly kisses on her skin he pushed her bra straps to the side. Both his hands went to push down her bra exposing her breasts completely to him.

A few seconds went by as he stared at the beautiful naked flesh. Rukia took this time to open up his robes. He snapped out of his daze to take control again by filling his mouth with her nipple. He gave it a few licks before he continued to suck the breast.

She squealed at the torture. It was too much for her. The shivers of pleasure went through her straight to her heated core. This new sensation was just bliss. She wanted more of it. She pushed him off her breast and untied his obi stripping the rest of his clothes. Only his black pants were still on him. Her small hand cupped his manhood. It was really hard. The thought that she had this effect on him made her smile.

'Rukia,' he panted.

'Byakuya, talk dirty to me. I like it rough.' She looked straight into his lustful eyes. 'It turns me on.' She squeezed his member softly.

'Ah,' he moaned. 'Please... please suck me.'

'Suck your what?' she asked and gave him another squeeze. He moaned again.

'Suck my... my cock.'

Rukia smiled as she saw a little blush on Byakuya's face. Who would have thought that he was shy to say naughty words? She'd soon fix that. Quickly, she removed his pants and underwear marvelling at his exposed member. She couldn't help but notice how large he was.

_We'll have a lot of fun with this for sure!_

'Nii-sama, I'm not sure if I'll be able to fit all of you in me.'

'Ru-'

His voice tore away when she licked his tip. Her hot tongue stroked up and down his shaft sending shivers all over his body.

'Brother, talk dirty if you want something from me.'

'Please...' he panted, 'Rukia put me in your mouth.'

And she obeyed him. Her wet mouth pumped his length up and down slowly. She was holding back. She was waiting for something from him. He knew it.

_Talk dirty_

_I like it rough_

'Eat all of it.'

He grabbed her face and trusted his entire member into her throat making her nearly gag. Her eyes widened at the sudden act but it really turned her on. It was such a bold move. It was incredibly sexy to her. She continued to bob her head up and down but faster.

'Ah,' he groaned pulling his head back as he climaxed. He panted heavily watching Rakia with a mouthful of his seed.

'Drink it for me.'

He watched in high pleasure as she swallowed. This wild, rebellious side to Rukia was great. It was hot. He smiled.

_I could get used to this wildness; this dirty talk_

His smile grew bigger. He went to cup her face placing a kiss on her soft lips. Her feather kisses melted his heart. His tongue pushed into her mouth and tasted himself slight as he teased her tongue. He pulled back from the kiss and leaned on her forehead. Eyes full with desire matched hers.

'Rukia, I've marked my territory with me scent now. No one can go anywhere near your mouth. Do you understand?'

Who could refuse such a deep and low voice like that? So commanding. She loved it and responded with a little kiss.

'Do you want to know where I want to mark my territory next?'

* * *

**(Blushes) So I have to leave it there for now. I need some sleep. My muscles ache so bad. That's probably why I got lazy with the spelling. Please don't hate me for it. How was the chapter? A bit too hot? Not hot enough? Shall I continue? Let me know. All reviews welcomed. Ja x **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Sorry for the late update. I was trying to keep up with my other story. I delayed this chapter as it's my first attempt at lemons and weren't sure what people would think but I had to update due to the high demand =p **

**Many thanks to Rukes, Run Sakura, Chi, YuzurihaNoRyuu, 1SuperKawaii, Vicky73, IcePrincess95, sagittariusleo, Rose of Ice (your comment made me laugh so hard, thanks x), Ashy-book-lova and JJ2K. Your reviews have been so encouraging. Thanks also go out to those who added this story to their story alert and favourite story list. **

**Special thanks goes out to Rose of Ice and Vicky73 for adding me as your favourite author! (bows) Love you guys x **

**Anyways, on with the chapter. Hope I don't disappoint x**

**WARNING: Mature content. Please don't read if you don't like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach just this plot (sorry I keep forgetting to add this in)**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

'Do you want to know where I want to mark my territory next?'

'Is that an offer?' She grinned. His warm seed was trickling down her throat down to her stomach filling her.

He threw her against the wall and thrashed his tongue into her mouth. As he continued to war with her tongue his hands went to get rid of her annoying shinigami robes. He always felt they looked too baggy hiding away the treasures of her body. Her _deliciou_s body.

When she was left in her underwear he picked her up hooking her legs around her waist. He pushed her harder against the wall.

'Mmmm,' she moaned. She could feel his manhood getting excited again as it rocked against her panties.

He briefly stopped their kisses to flash step across the room. Gently, he sat her down onto the edge of the bed. He pushed her to lay flat on her back after he unclasped her bra completely. His eyes just couldn't look away from her beautiful breasts, her flushed face and panting lips.

'God, you look _hot_,' he breathed in such a low husky tone.

He dipped his head over her and sucked at her breast while his other hand rubbed circles over her core. He switched breasts but his hand remained fondling her down below. It sent tremors all over her. Her body was aching for more.

'Ah,' she moaned.

He straightened up and ripped at the last of her underwear and threw away the annoying item. He spread her legs apart and kneeled down. It was fascinating to look at her womanhood. It was already so wet it was glistening. His member throbbed with desire.

_This is all mine_

Using his thumb, he softly stroked across her clit. Oh, he knew how to pleasure a woman and he would take his time with her. He would push her over the edge.

'Mmmm...' she whimpered.

He pulled his hand away from her clit and licked at it. His tongue swirled around the sensitive skin. The moves were deliberately slow. Her body shook in pleasure. The ecstasy she felt was spiralling out of control. Her fingers threaded into his hair trying to push his head into her most private area deeper. Her delicate fingers fumbled over his kenseikan. They tried to remove the noble item but to no avail. Byakuya paused to scratch at his hair pulling off the kenseikan and dropping it onto the floor. Another lick swiped over her clit before he plunged his tongue deep into her slit.

'AH!' She panted. 'AH!' She wrapped her legs around his neck.

He loved her moans. They were like music to his ears. It was wonderful to know that he was pleasing her so much. And she tasted wonderful too. He tickled her walls with his tongue and occasionally went to lick her clit. She squirmed.

'Nii-sama...' she panted. Her heart raced so fast beyond belief.

_You take my breath away_

'Rukia,' he licked her clit again, 'come in my face.' He sucked her clit completely.

'AH!'

Her fingers gripped the bed sheets so hard she threatened to tear into them. And then it hit her like she was a slave to his command. It was like a bolt of electricity shooting up her core and causing her sensitive muscles to spasm. Still, he didn't stop. His mouth sucked on her; lapping up her juices until she rode out her orgasm fully.

Rukia cupped Byakuya's cheek bringing him into a deep kiss. She could taste her own scent on his lips. A sense of pride washed through her. To be pleasured by Kuchiki Byakuya, the most handsome and powerful man in the entire Soul Society. Which woman wouldn't be proud of that? A wicked smile appeared on her face.

_And he belongs to me now_

His hand went to her breast squeezing it as he sucked on the other.

'Mmmm, Nii-sama, put it inside me...'

'Rukia,' he licked at her stiffened nipple, 'beg for it.'

'Please, brother,' she panted as he swirled around her mound, 'fuck me now.'

He grinned. Dirty talking was definitely turning them both on. She moaned when his tip poked at her entrance. He was teasing her. A payback for when she did it to him.

'Brother, shove your cock into me.'

'My absolute _pleasure_,' he purred.

With his hand he gently guided his member into her entrance. He pushed his member slowly into her all the way. He was being careful about it. He was scared to break her.

'Uh...' he moaned. The feel of her hot walls wrapping around his organ was sending him wild.

'Ah... Nii-sama, I want you pounding into me please...' she pleaded.

The size of his member definitely was quite uncomfortable but she wanted to be his woman so much. She wanted him to pleasure her. All this waiting around was just torture for her.

He gave a small kiss on her lips and then pulled out slightly. He thrusted in and out of her slowly not wanting to cause her too much pain. His eyes focussed on her expressions trying to judge how she felt.

'Fuck faster,' she demanded. The pain was slowly subsiding and she could feel the mixtures of ecstasy. It was divine. And she wanted more.

Byakuya picked up speed and pumped faster and faster into her sex. He was losing his mind. Her moans were so raw. It was increasing his arousal. He was scared he wouldn't last long. He wanted to stretch out her climax for as long as he could. But the feel when his sex rubbed against hers was mind-blowing.

'AH! That's it! Oh, YES!' she screamed.

Her grip tightened around the bed sheets. She arched her hips forward to receive more of him. She tried to meet with his thrusts to increase her pleasure.

'UH! Nii-sama, YES!'

'You like that, huh?' He ploughed into her at an insane speed. 'You like my cock inside you, do you?'

'YES BROTHER! I love your thick dick in my pussy!'

'UH! You're so tight, RUKIA! Your pussy feels so good. UH!'

Her core was getting more and more moist making it easier for him to slide in and out her. Thus, making him go faster easily. It drove Rukia crazy. She clutched at his shoulders and dug her nails into his flesh. She wanted to stay with him so much.

'AH! Nii-sama, do you enjoy fucking me? Do you enjoying fucking your helpless sister?'

'Rukia, you're so_ dirty_,' he smirked. Her lust mirrored his own. And he bent down to suck her nipple.

'Ah YES! Nii-sama! UH!' she moaned. 'I'm a slut! Fuck me like a slut! AH! Go deeper!'

'Yes, Rukia, I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for days,' he said in usual deep sexy voice.

With both hands he pushed her legs wider apart opening her core more so he could plunge deeper as requested. He grunted at the amazing feel. Rukia peered over seeing Byakuya's hard member pumping in and out of her. It was such an erotic sight.

'Ah.'

Her walls clenched around his member and she could feel him grow inside her a little more. His manhood twitched. He knew they were both close. He gave a few more hard thrusts before she finally reached her climax.

'AH!' she screamed.

One more deep thrust and he shot his seed into her womanhood. His body shuddered and he threw his head back as he buried his juices into the woman he loved.

'UH,' he groaned.

He collapsed onto her with his member still inside her. So many frustrated years passed by as he locked up his attraction to her only to release it all in one moment. He had no more energy within him. She sucked him dry. They both panted heavily as they rode out their remaining orgasm.

When he got his breath back he rolled slightly to the side and pulled out of her. He wiped away the stubborn bang from her sweaty face and kissed her fully on the mouth. He pulled back to give an her an intensive stare.

'Kuchiki Rukia, you're mine now. I've marked you with the scent of my seed. No one else can touch you there. Do you understand?'

'Your scent doesn't last for long, right? So I guess you have to remind me more often.' Her wicked smile returned.

'Oh?' He rolled on top of her again. 'Is that an offer?'

He repeated the same words as hers only a few moments ago. He grinned matching hers pushing his body against hers...

* * *

**Is it me or is it getting hot in here? For those who thought the previous chapter wasn't hot enough I hope this chapter makes up for it. It was only to**_** warm**_** you up to this chapter. This chapter was so **_**distracting**_** I couldn't write a single word for my other story, A Hunger For You! Might have to take a little break to write it heh x**

**So this completes the 2 part one-shot. What do you think? All reviews welcomed. Ja x**


End file.
